


Truth or Dare

by kecleon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i'm bad at tagging so whatever, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/pseuds/kecleon
Summary: While hanging out with Larry, Sal initiates a game of truth or dare.(That's it, that's the fic.)





	Truth or Dare

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Larry blinked.

“Are… you serious, Sal?”

The shorter boy nodded without hesitation, staring intently at Larry from behind his prosthetic. Larry shifted uncomfortably.

He hadn’t expected _that_.

The dare had spawned from a simple game of truth or dare, which the two boys had agreed to play upon losing interest in watching television. The dares had been rather simplistic, loosely ending when Larry smacked his head against the floor in an attempted handstand. The questions, however, had gotten increasingly more specific.

-

_“Truth.”_

__

__

_“Have you ever kissed someone?”_

_Larry briefly stopped petting Gizmo, taking a moment to register the question._

_“No,” he replied, “never really had the opportunity. There hasn’t really been anyone I wanted to kiss, either.”_

_Sal scooted closer, brushing against Larry’s hand as he reached to pet Gizmo._

_“Same. I mean, my face is enough to keep people from even approaching me, so…” Sal trailed off, sounding somewhat hurt._

_Larry gave Sal a nudge, “People suck. By now we should have grown past judging people immediately because of how they look, but...” Larry trailed off, his expression souring._

_Sal shrugged, ignoring the comment. “It’s your turn.”_

_Larry frowned. He knew not to push Sal, but he couldn’t help but hate how defeated the blue-haired boy sounded._

_With a sigh, Larry spoke. “Truth or dare?”_

_“Um… Truth.”_

_“Uh… How about… Do you like… like someone?”_

_Sal tensed, his eyes darting from Gizmo to Larry and back again._

_“I guess so.”_

_“You guess?”_

_Sal didn’t answer, instead keeping his attention on Gizmo, who was rolling around on the floor, purring._

_Larry inched over, the two boys’ knees now just barely touching._

_“Sal -”_

_Suddenly Sal turned to Larry, his gaze sharp._

_“Truth or dare?”_

_Larry could feel his cheeks burn. Sal’s gaze was intense; his eyes narrowed, as if trying to read Larry's face for something hidden._

_“Uh, um… I, uh, guess dare?” Larry stammered. He could feel his face reddened further, his whole face heating up._

_Sal looked away for a brief moment. His eyes narrowed further, deep in thought._

_“Erm…”_

_Sal turned his gaze back to Larry._

_“I dare you to kiss me.”_

-

Larry glanced over to the television, his heart rate increasing as he registered what was about to happen. 

_“Holy shit.”_

He turned back to look at Sal, who was still staring at him, gaze intense. Larry quickly looked down, instead focusing on pulling at a loose thread from his jeans. His stomach clenched at the thought of the two of them kissing.

It wasn't like he was against the idea - hell, he thought about it often - but the possibility of it causing a rift between the two of them made him anxious. 

It was obvious that Larry liked Sal. At least according to Todd and Ashley, who brought it up almost every time the three of them were together. Even Maple had mentioned it during lunch one day, right after Sal had left for the washroom. 

No matter how much he denied it, the way his cheeks went red made it obvious. 

Hell, even his _mom_ had asked if the two were dating.

“Here.”

Larry glanced back at Sal, who was fumbling with his prosthetic straps.

“It’ll be easier if I lift it,” the boy said, “but don't… don't try and take it off fully.”

A nod was Larry's response. 

Even though the two had known each other for three years now, Sal still was sensitive about his face. The only time he took off his prosthetic was when the two were alone, away from anyone who might come by, and even then it was a rare occurrence. Larry never commented on Sal’s scars; the damage spread across his face. It was just how Sal was, and as long as Sal was happy, Larry was too.

Sal lifted his prosthetic just enough to show his mouth, which had a long scar running across it, starting slightly above his chin and leading up to his cheek.

_“I can't do this_ ,” Larry thought, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans. _“I'm gonna screw everything up and -”_

“Larry.”

Sal gently took one of Larry's hands, tracing circles along his skin.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m… I can't. I call chicken.” Larry mumbled, looking away, his cheeks starting to burn.

_“Idiot! Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot idiot -”_

There was a pause before Sal spoke.

“I could kiss you, if that makes it easier?”

Larry whipped his head around, eyes wide as he stared at Sal.

“W-What?”

Sal shifted so that the two were facing each other, knee-to-knee.

“Stay still.”

Before Larry could protest, Sal leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Larry’s. Larry stiffened - he had no idea what he was supposed to do; where do his hands go? What if his breath stank? How do you even kiss someone?

Apparently Sal could tell what Larry was thinking, as he quickly pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“You're like kissing a rock,” Sal teased, letting go of Larry's hand and pulling his prosthetic back over his face.

Larry puffed out his cheeks, glowering at Sal.

“It's not as if I go around kissing every person I see!”

Sal giggled. “Nor do I, but I’ve at least looked into how to kiss.”

“Why are you looking that kind of shit up?”

“Duh,” Sal remarked, “So that I don't kiss like you.”

Larry huffed, his cheeks flaring up once again.

“Smartass.”

“It was a joke, Larry. I didn't mean anything by it.”

“I'm not - ”

“I'm just teasing.”

Larry tucked some hair behind his ear, averting Sal’s gaze. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do.

He just didn't know how to initiate it without it coming across as weird.

The sound of someone coughing got Larry's attention, and he looked at Sal, who was picking at his fingers.

“Sorry I forced that on you,” he mumbled, staring down at his hands. “That wasn't -"

“It's okay.”

“Larry…”

“Dude, it's okay. I'm not pissed or anything.”

Sal said something unintelligible, and reached over to scoop up Gizmo, who meowed.

There was tension in the air; Larry could feel himself holding his breath. He really did not want to fuck up his relationship with Sal. He was still nervous about this whole ordeal, but maybe...

Taking a deep breath, Larry spoke.

”I like you, Sal.”

Sal looked up immediately, eyes wide. Larry avoided eye contact - he could feel his entire face burning.

“A-Are you joking?”

Larry shook his head, returning to pulling at threads from his jeans.

There was a long silence between the two, only interrupted by Gizmo’s purring.

_“I fucked up. Great. I should have just said nothing.”_

“You swear you're not joking?” Sal’s voice was softer, hesitant almost. 

Larry glanced at Sal, noting how his ears were a slight pink. “Yeah.” 

“So…” Sal trailed off, letting Gizmo wiggle out of his arms. Larry frowned and gave Sal a nudge.

“You alright, dude?”

“I thought Ash and Todd were joking with me.”

Larry blinked. “They… They told -"

“They've been trying to get me to ask you out for over a month.”

The two boys stared at each other. Confusion clouded Larry's face - what the hell had Sal been told?

“Um, Ash was the one who suggested the truth or dare thing,” Sal said. “I thought they were reading into stuff too much, but I told them I'd give the suggestion a try, even if, uh, I thought it was beyond dumb.”

“Dude…”

“Yeah?”

“You are such a dork.”

This caused Sal to laugh, and Larry relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Everything was fine.

“Thank God”, Larry thought, leaning back against the couch. “I didn't completely fuck everything up.”

“Y’know,” Sal said, playfully punching Larry's arm, “You didn't finish the dare.”

The expression that crossed Larry's face caused Sal to laugh again.

”I’m kidding! You don't -"

“I'm making you take back that comment about kissing a rock.”

Sal paused, only to snicker slightly as he responded, “Alright, Larry. Good luck.“

“Ass,” Larry retorted, giving Sal a light push. “You're guiding me on this shit, you better know.”

“Sure.”

Larry could tell Sal was grinning as he reached up to fiddle with his prosthetic.

Once Sal had adjusted himself, Larry moved closer to the blue haired boy. Sal looked at him, gaze focused.

“You alright, Larry?” he asked, taking one of Larry's hands in his own and squeezing it. 

Glancing briefly at Sal's lips, Larry nodded. He could feel his heart pounding again.

Hesitantly Larry leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sal’s. He felt the faint trace of a scar running across the other boys mouth. Briefly he wondered what exactly had happened to cause so much scarring, but the thought was pushed aside as Sal kissed back, gently brushing his fingers across Larry's cheek. After a moment's pause Sal’s fingers trailed down to Larry's chest, pressed lightly against him, which he took as a indication to pull back.

The two pulled apart, Larry flushed red and Sal grinning cheekily. 

“That was somewhat more human-like,” Sal teased, adjusting his prosthetic. Larry moved to give the smaller boy a light shove, but Sal caught his hand, pushing it away.

“I'm teasing!”

“You're still an ass!”

The two boys broke into laughter; the tension in the air had finally disappeared. 

“Hey, Larry?”

“Yeah?”

Shifting slightly, Sal looked at Larry, his working eye focusing intently. “So like… Um, considering… Can we, uh…”

“Go out?” 

Sal nodded sheepishly at the suggestion, and Larry could feel himself blush, as if his face wasn’t already red enough. Despite this, he grinned, playfully replying with, “Only if you want.”

“Well, I’m the one asking, so I think that answers that question.”

“Smartass.”

Sal laughed a little as he leaned into Larry, resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. The two were quiet for a moment, resting against each other comfortably. Sal took Larry's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as the silence continued.

Larry broke the quiet, thinking aloud. “Ash is gonna flip shit once she hears her idea worked.”

Pausing for a second, Sal replied, “But that’s good, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling under his prosthetic, Sal squeezed Larry’s hand.

“Y’know, it’s your turn, Larry.”

“Huh?”

“Truth or dare.”

“You _still_ wanna play?” asked Larry, raising a brow, “I thought you achieved your goal.”

“Hey - it’s still fun!” Sal retorted, the tips of his ears reddening. “Besides, we have nothing else to do, so why not?”

With a smirk, Larry spoke. “Alright, Sally Face. Truth or dare?”

Sal tilted his head, thinking for a moment before answering.

“Dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is super messy. i started it in april and i just wanted it done. hopefully it's alright enough.
> 
> anyways thanks for kudos, comments, etc!! ✌️


End file.
